Queen of Champions DX
Queen of Champions DX is an arcade game. As the sequel to ''Queen of Champions'', it retains the same gameplay and digitized speech. It introduces new characters to the Queen of Champions series such as Highlander McDaniel (whose name was changed to Bridget McDaniel in ''Super Queen of Champions''), Naomi Chan (later recast as Naomi Blackwell in Super Queen of Champions), Helen O'Hare (later recast as Rachel Hamilton in Super Queen of Champions), Jane O'Connell and Queen Elizabeth III (whose name was changed to Elizabeth Quinton in later releases). Gameplay As in the original Queen of Champions, the player assumes the role of a long-haired brunette boxer (later recast as Ayumi Miyamoto in Queen of Champions II), known by three initials, who works through the ranks of the EBA (Euro Boxing Association). During matches, the player's boxer is viewed from the rear as a wireframe so the opponents are visible to the player. The player must precisely time punches, dodges, and blocks in order to defeat the opposing boxer. Hints are given as to the opponent's next move by subtle eye changes, but the player must ultimately predict what moves the opponent will make and react appropriately. Once the player defeats the final opponent, the player will win the Heavyweight Belt, then defend it against the same characters that have already been beaten. Each successive time they are met, the opponents are harder and quicker. In order to win a bout, the player must knock out the opponent within one 3-minute round; failure to do so results in an automatic loss. A technical knockout is awarded if either fighter is knocked down three times, but the opponent will sometimes fail to rise after the first or second knockdown. The arcade game is housed in a modified upright cabinet. Like the previous game, it requires two vertically stacked monitors. The top monitor is used to display statistics while the bottom one is the main game display. It is otherwise a standard upright arcade cabinet. It has a joystick and three buttons. Two buttons control left and right punches, one for each arm. One button delivers a strong uppercut or right hook, but it only works when the super meter (also known as the KO meter or power meter) is full. The super meter is filled by landing successful punches. It is drained when the player fails to block or dodge an attack, or if the player is knocked down. Unlike the original, Queen of Champions DX also features a joystick which can be pulled straight up from the panel, allowing the player to duck opponents' punches. Characters Highlander McDaniel * Title: Champion of Scotland * From: Edinburgh Naomi Chan * Title: Special Guest from Japan * From: Tokyo Helen O'Hare * Title: Champion of Wales * From: Cardiff Jane O'Connell * Title: Champion of Ireland * From: Dublin Queen Elizabeth III * Title: Champion of the World * From: London Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Sports Games Category:Sports Games Category:Combat Sports Games